Halloween mit Hindernissen
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Zwei Todesser auf einer sehr chaotischen Mission. SSLM kein Slash! Oneshot!


Diese Story enstand für eine Halloweenchallenge auf Sevina Sapes "Diagon Alley Harry Potter Center". Vorgegeben waren: mindestens 1000 Worte, Severus Snape und / oder Lucius Malfoy, Halloween, Horror oder Humor. Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

**Halloween mit Hindernissen**

Betaleserin: Mariacharly

Der Auftrag schien ein simples Unterfangen zu werden.

Der Plan des dunklen Lords war einfach und genial: Unauffällig während des Halloween Festes, aus einem Muggeldorf, die Squibtochter des neuen Zaubereiministers Scrimgeour zu entführen. Auch wenn die junge Frau bei ihrer Muggelmutter wohnte und nicht bei ihrem magischen Vater - er würde sich bestimmt mit seinem Kind erpressen lassen.

So standen am Holloweenabend zwei Todesser in schwarzen Roben und mit weißen Masken in einer Seitenstraße des kleinen Ortes Malmesbury. Voldemort mahnende Worte: ‚Ihr werdet absolut unauffällig vorgehen! Wehe, es bemerkt einer etwas von Eurer Tat. Sie soll einfach verschwinden. Haben wir uns da richtig verstanden?', klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren.

„Dann werden wir mal sehen, wo die Gute sich versteckt. Was denkst du? Wo sollen wir anfangen, nach ihr zu suchen?", fragte der größere der Beiden voller Tatendrang.

„Was hältst du von ihrem Zuhause, Lucius?", antwortete der Zweite sarkastisch.

„Bist du wieder mal gut gelaunt, Severus", zischte Malfoy ärgerlich.

„Kannst du mir einmal sagen, weshalb ausgerechnet _wir_ diesen Auftrag ausführen müssen?", brummte Snape.

„Bei mir weiß ich, weshalb ich solche Aufträge bekomme. Ganz hat er mir wohl immer noch nicht verziehen. Doch was du angestellt hast …"

Snape brummte etwas wie ‚nicht soviel reden' und stapfte auf die Hauptstraße. Hierbei mussten sie sich durch ganze Horden kleiner, verkleideter Kinder kämpfen, die mit oder ohne Eltern durch die Straßen zogen und an den Häusern nach Süßkram bettelten. Es war beschämend, was diese Muggel aus dem Halloweenfest machten.

Ein kleines Mädchen lief auf die beiden zu und zupfte an Snapes Robenärmel. Der Tränkemeister ignorierte das Kind und wollte einfach losgehen. Doch die Kleine krallte sich fest und ruckte wieder am Stoff, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes zu erhaschen. Ihre großen blauen Augen blickten die beiden Zauberer traurig an.

„Was?", schnauzte er die Kleine an.

Die Augen des Kindes füllten sich mit Tränen als es zu stottern begann: „Sir … meine Mami … ist weg … ich weiß nicht, wo mein Zuhause ist … bitte!" Ein lautes Schluchzen unterstrich ihre Aussage.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, geh' und such' deine Mutter selbst!", herrschte Snape das Mädchen an.

Die Kleine senkte den Kopf und begann zu weinen. Herzzerreißend heulte der kleine Blondschopf, dicke Tränen rannen über das kleine, mit Goldglittern geschminkte Gesicht. Die Passanten starrten schon zu ihnen herüber. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, du bist genauso feinfühlig wie unauffällig." (B/N: ggggggggggggg ) Er ging in die Knie, fasste das Kind sanft um die Taille und hob es hoch. „Wer wird denn da weinen? Nur weil der Onkel Severus so kratzbürstig ist." Große, blaue Augen schauten ihn dankbar an, das grüne Feenkostüm raschelte und die kleinen Flügel zitterten. „Sollen wir die Mutti suchen gehen? Wie heißt du denn?"

„Julia Miranda Parker. Wie heißt denn du? Weißt du, wo meine Mutti ist? Wie siehst du denn aus?" Malfoy schob seine Maske kurz nach oben und lächelte die Kleine an. Snape zog Luft durch die Zähne und räusperte sich empört. Lucius schob die Maske wieder vor sein Gesicht.

„Ich heiße Lucius, kleine Fee. - Sei nicht so empfindlich, Severus, es hat schon keiner gesehen", frotzelte Lucius.

„Was soll der Mist? Wir sollen die Frau holen und nicht die Nanny für kleine, nervende Muggel spielen!", fauchte der Tränkemeister.

„Willst du ein schreiendes Kleinkind hinter dir her rennen haben? Wir sollen unauffällig bleiben. Wäre es nicht wunderbar unauffällig, wenn wir hier herumlaufen, um die Mutter der Kleinen zu suchen? Also stell dich nicht so an." Malfoy trabte mit dem Kind auf dem Arm los. Snape folgte ihm murrend ins Getümmel.

Eine kräftige Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Kraushaaren kam auf sie zu. Die braunen Augen strahlten hinter der dicken Brille und ihr unförmiger Körper steckte in einem rosa Prinzessinnenkostüm. Snape starrte entsetzt auf die verkleidete Frau. (B/N: gggg )

„Na, du bist aber eine Süße; und der Papa hat sich so schön verkleidet und die Mama auch", säuselte die Muggel. (B/N: kann nicht mehr vor Lachen - KLASSE!)

„Das ist nicht meine Mami, das ist Onkel Severus, meine Mutti ist weg", strahlte die

kleine Julia mit rosigen Wangen.

Die Frau bekam große Augen und starrte die beiden Männer an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte kopfschüttelnd davon.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte Snape verwundert und Lucius zuckte die Schultern.

Schweigend liefen sie weiter und bestaunten die Muggel, die die Häuser und Vorgärten mit allerlei Masken, Kürbislaternen und Stoffgeistern geschmückt hatten.

„Dort ist meine Mama!", brüllte Julia und schlug dabei Lucius die Todessermaske vom Gesicht. „MAMA!"

Eine junge, schlanke Frau mit langen rotblonden Haaren drehte sich um. Snape und Malfoy erstarrten - es war ihr Opfer!

Die Mutter der Kleinen war - Scrimgeours Tochter.

Erfreut stürmte sie auf die beiden Todesser los, drückte Lucius einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm Severus die Maske ab und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Tränkemeister starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Faszination an.

„Vielen, vielen Dank. Wo haben Sie die kleine Ausreißerin nur gefunden? Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, Mr. ...?" Große, hellblaue Augen glänzten die Beiden an.

„Mrs. Parker!", die unförmige Brünette von vorhin ging durch die Menge und blieb neben der Frau stehen. „Dies ist also Ihr Mann? Jetzt weiß ich, weshalb Sie seine Identität verheimlicht haben!"

„Aber Mrs. Archer, die beiden Herren haben mir doch nur meine Tochter zurückgebracht, die Kleine hatte sich im Getümmel verlaufen. Was meinen sie überhaupt?"

„Ich würde es auch verleugnen, wenn der eigene Ehemann schwul wäre, pfui Deibel!", plärrte die Muggelfau. (B/N: japs kriegt keine Luft mehr )

Sämtliche Passanten hielten inne und starrten auf die beiden Zauberer. Snapes Wangen nahmen eine ungewohnte Röte an, doch bevor Malfoy antworten konnte, brüllte Talia Parker ungehalten: „Sie gehässige alte Schachtel! Können sie sich nicht um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern? Können Sie andere Leute nicht in Ruhe lassen?"

Beleidigt zog die rosa Riesenprinzessin von dannen. Snape schien endlich klar zu werden, was die Frau gesagt hatte.

„Hat die … wollte die damit sagen … die hat das tatsächlich gedacht? Das sind wir - bin ich - nicht", empörte sich der schwarzhaarige Zauberer.

Talia lächelte Snape an und zu Lucius Amüsement rötete sich die sonst so fahle Haut des Tränkemeisters. Doch die kleine Julia zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Pulk Menschen und krähte:

„Opa! Mum, schau mal, Opa ist doch noch gekommen!"

Snapes Gesichtsfarbe wandelte sich schlagartig in ein Marmorweiß und Malfoys Augen begannen wild zu zucken. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? Srimgeour würde sie sofort festnehmen und nach Askaban bringen lassen. Ihnen blieb nur die sofortige Flucht. Mit zwei lauten Knallen verschwanden sie - wie sollten sie das nur dem dunklen Lord erklären? Erklären, dass ihnen nur die Flucht blieb und der Minister wahrscheinlich vorgewarnt war?

Doch so konnten sie weder den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck Talias sehen, noch die Begrüßung der kleinen Julia hören:

„Hallo Opa Jonathan Parker!"

„Hallo Enkelin Julia Parker", lachte der alte Mann mit den kurzen, grauen Haaren.

(B/N: Einfach nur klasse!)

-Ende-


End file.
